Evil Dead Wiki:Administrators
While any user on the Evil Dead Wiki can edit and create articles, upload images and more, certain users on EDW have access to additional functions to keep the wiki running smoothly. These users are called "Administrators", or "Admins" for short. However, all editors are equal, and Administrators should not be considered as being "in charge". Administrators can help resolve discussions, but they are there to uphold good behaviour, not to to tell other users what to do. However, if you do see evidence of users being disruptive or otherwise vandalising the wiki, the Administrators are the people to whom you should report this behavior. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. VSTF have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Administrator Duties *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, uploaded images and videos. *Protecting a page so it cannot be edited. Protection comes in two levels — pages can be set so that only registered users can edit, or can be fully locked so that only Administrators can edit. *Quick reversion ("rollback") of undesirable edits. *Blocking disruptive editors and vandals. *Editing the wiki's interface by changing system messages and skins. These functions are solely for housekeeping purposes. The community looks to Administrators to perform the essential chores that require the extra access they are entrusted with. However, otherwise Administrators are the same as any other users, and are expected to be well-tempered in all respects. Becoming an Administrator Administrators are selected on an as-needed basis only. There are currently openings to become and Admin, as the Evil Dead Wiki needs an active sysop team to help keep it up to date, more may be needed to assist in its operation. Administrator positions can be filled via Requests for Adminship. For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Evil Dead Wiki:Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith that can be settled in a talk page, unless it becomes disruptive and heated. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. *User:Example Administration Team Active Former *Debochira Administrators How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions.